


Reflection, Anticipation, and Everything Inbetween

by Mercy_Plz



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Also Feels?, Alternate Universe, And yet, Expect OOCness, Fluff and Humor, Headcanon summary will be included, I'm just trying my hand at this, Light-Hearted, M/M, Might write more if people like this, My First Work Posted Ever Actually, My First Work in This Fandom, My Username Applies here, Probably Should've Written Out My Whole Headcanon First Before Posting This, Rare-pair as hell, Still, Was told oneshots was a good place to start, Why does Helbindi have like no stories here? He's the best Book 2 character, have mercy, honestly, kinda anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_Plz/pseuds/Mercy_Plz
Summary: Takes place during the Nifl vs Múspell Voting Gauntlet. After Fjorm beats Surtr in the first round of the gauntlet, she reflects on her relationship with the man she thought she would forever hate, as well as on recent events that have happened in her life. Also, Helbindi annoys Ylgr, pep talks are had, and Helbindi and Surtr act all relationship like, but its adorable so we'll just let it pass. This story is part of a headcanon of mine that will be summarized inside





	Reflection, Anticipation, and Everything Inbetween

**Author's Note:**

> Some things to establish first. This story follows a headcanon of mine. Helbindi and Laegjarn didn't die at the end of Book 2, Helbindi gets seriously wounded but survives thanks to the Askr Trio+Fjorm finding him in time, and Laegjarn doesn't do that stupid Rite of Flame thing before the fight, instead she attempts to do it afterwards, but Fjorm stops her and convinces her to stand down. Fjorm doesn't have that stupid death sentence hanging over her head because of the Rite of Frost. Gunnthrá is not reduced to a plot device and killed in the same chapter we first officially see her, instead she is heavily weakened and taken captive by Surtr, being held in Múspell until the final chapter where she is sacrificed to the Flames of Múspell by Surtr in a bid to restore his invincibility. Before that, she takes notice of the fact that, while Surtr's soul is corrupted by an unknown force, his old one still exists, and she often tries appealing to it in the hopes of getting him to break free from the corruption, something that appears to work at times, but in the end ultimately fails as he still ultimately sacrifices her. Surtr still dies, but I'm changing what happens to him after based on one of his status page lines (specifically, the one where he mentions that the soul he "once possessed" is gone). When his soul is sent to the Land of the Dead (Heroes hasn't given it an official name yet unless I wasn't paying attention), he is saved from becoming a pawn of Hel as the Briédablik pulls him from that realm and revives him, restoring his body and seperating him from the corrupted soul he had acquired, instead giving him the soul had once had, the one that had once directed his actions, essentially cleansing him of the evil he once possessed, though he remembers everything he had done and he still retains his red and black eyes, a permanent reminder of the man he used to be and the atrocities he had commited. He feels guilt over the evil actions he had commited in the past. Helbindi, though alive, gets majorly depressed over his sister and entire village being killed. Knowing what he's going through, Fjorm helps him through it and they develop a strong friendship, practically brother and sister. Ylgr and Helbindi also establish a brother/sister like relationship. When Surtr is first summoned, Fjorm and Helbindi react angrily upon seeing him and are pretty much ready to kill him on the spot, but the Summoner remembers what they felt as Surtr was being summoned and takes notice of the fact that the corruption that had once plagued him is gone, and, to everyone's surprise, offers Surtr a chance to fight for the Order of Heroes. Fjorm and Helbindi vehemently object to it, with the Askr trio also not being very open to the idea, but the Summoner explains that the evil he once contained is gone and assures them that its safe to accept him into the order, with Surtr himself apologizing for his past actions and wishing to ammend his mistakes. Eventually, he's accepted into the Order, much to Fjorm's and Helbindi's chagrin. Both Fjorm and Helbindi make their hatred and lack of acceptance to Surtr clear to him, something Surtr agrees with them on as he knows he wronged them terribly. The Summoner places Surtr on the same team as Fjorm and Helbindi, due to them believing it best to pair him with people he's...familiar with, but also with the justification that Fjorm and Helbindi likely wouldn't trust him on any other team and now they can at least keep an eye on him themselves. They both begrudgingly accept the fact, and Surtr fights with them on the missions they're sent out for. Eventually, to sum it up, after working with him long enough, speaking with him, and even being apologized to and comforted by him in a moment of weakness, Helbindi lets go of his anger towards Surtr. Fjorm does as well, but to a bit of a lesser extent at first, though she warms to him eventually. As time passes, Helbindi and Surtr grow even closer, and, after speaking to Fjorm about it, she makes him realize that he fell in love with Surtr, something he tries to deny at first, but soon accepts. After some reassurance and even encouragement from Fjorm, he resolves to tell Surtr how he feels. Upon finding Surtr, after stalling a bit, he eventually tells Surtr that he loves him, much to Surtr's surprise. However, once the initial shock wears off, Surtr tells him he reciprocates those feelings, and the two of them enter a relationship. This story takes place a few weeks after they establish their relationship. OOCness is to be expected here, just a heads up. I really hope I did a decent enough job explaining this

Fjorm wasn't sure what to expect as she looked down upon Surtr's defeated form. Her past experiences with the man would have her believe his imminent reaction to be anything but pleasant despite being drastically different from the man in her past, ranging from being furious to outright seething at his loss. But as he finally pulled himself up and faced her, she saw no hint of any animosity in his expression. In fact, if his satisfied smirk was anything to go off of, he seemed...rather pleased, actually

"You've improved quite a bit since we last fought", he said, the smirk never leaving his face. She found she couldn't stop a satisfied smirk of her own from forming in response

"So it would seem. Though I won't act like the odds weren't evened out a bit here, what with your normal weapon advantage against me being nullified and all". She recieved a small chuckle in response

"Be that as it may, your improvement is still evident and is nothing short of praiseworthy, its not common that one is able to best me after all. You should be proud"

The smirk she wore shifted into a smile upon hearing that, and she offered him her hand to help him up, which he gladly accepted

"I've still a ways to go yet I'm afraid. But, thank you. You were quite the opponent yourself, I honestly wondered if I would be able to best you for a minute there"

"Indeed, it was quite an entertaining battle". And with that, they made their leave

" _ **Its still rather strange** ,"_ she thought as the two of them exited the arena. " _ **When we had first met, I never would've imagined one day we'd be able to converse so freely, so casually with each other, nevermind hear him praise my abilities and me his. I especially didn't think we'd ever be brandishing weapons at each other with any other intent than to end the other's life.** "_

" ** _Still_** ," she thought as she looked to him " _ **even if its going to take awhile getting used to being...close to him, being able to call him a friend even...it doesn't seem like such a bad thing, especially since the man he is now is a far cry from the man he used to be. I mean, if he can put a smile on Helbindi's face so easily, how bad could being close to him really be?** "_

At the mentioning of her friend's name, she remembered that his battle with her little sister was still going on, and she couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her as she recalled his displeasure when he learned she would be his opponent. " _ **Poor Helbindi. I think our dear summoner knew exactly what he was doing when he paired them up like that. He could never bring himself to hurt a hair on her head even if he tried.** "_ With that thought, she turned to Surtr and said with mirth in her voice, "Why don't the two of us see how the battle between Helbindi and Ylgr is going?"

Similar thoughts must've crossed his mind if the amused smirk that came across his face was any indication

"But of course, lead the way"

As they made their way to the stands, the somewhat comfortable silence that had formed between them was broken as Surtr cleared his throat to get her attention

"So...you'll be facing your elder sister in the next round, right?" he said a bit hesitantly

She grimaced a bit upon being reminded of that. Even if she had mostly forgiven Surtr for his past deeds, Gunnthrá was still a rather sore subject for them. She couldn't help the dark spike of anger and sadness that formed anytime it was brought up. Though the intense look of regret that came across his face when she was mentioned was usually enough to quell her anger, the sadness always remained, and it just left the two of them in a depressed mood for the rest of the day. Which made her wonder why he decided to bring her up at all

"Yes, she managed to defeat Laevatein in her battle, so the two of us will be facing each other in the next round. I must admit, I'm...not looking foreward to it"

Though the woman in question was indeed Gunnthrá, she wasn't the same sister Fjorm had grown up with and loved her whole life. She still possessed her loving and caring personality, still had seemingly infinite wisdom to share and kindness to give, and she looked just like the sister in Fjorm's memories, but despite all that, at the end of the day, she still wasn't _her_  elder sister

Not long after Fjorm had joined, Kiran had explained to her how the summoning process worked. Heroes were pulled seemingly at random from many different worlds, some coming from different times, and even other versions entirely of those worlds. However, Zenith itself didn't seem to possess any alternate timelines or worlds of itself, Kiran had certainly never been able to summon other versions of Alfonse, Sharena, and Anna before, nor of her siblings or the Múspell royals, and as far as she knew pulling people from Zenith's past wasn't an option either. _**"Though there was that time with the bunny Alfonse and Sharena at the spring festival, Kiran still isn't sure how that happened..."**_ , she thought briefly before returning her attention to her original line of thought. With Zenith having no alternate worlds or timelines, it had come as a great shock when Kiran had one day managed to summon her departed sister. She had been formally introducing herself to Kiran, addressing him in a kind and patient tone as he looked on in shocked silence when Fjorm had spotted her. The kind, doting smile she had been wearing, the warmth in her eyes, the very aura surrounding her, it was all so agonizingly familiar to Fjorm that it brought both a crushing pain and joy simultaneously upon her, and before she knew it she was across the summoning field and in her sister's arms, sobbing into her shoulder and clutching onto her so tightly for fear that she'd disappear again if she let go. Gunnthrá had seemed taken aback at the intense display of emotion, but nevertheless held onto her and soothed her until her tears were spent and she was able to form a coherent sentence again. _**"How is this possible? You died, sister. We all saw it happen!" This appeared to be news to Gunnthrá. "Died? Fjorm, what are you talking about?" she had said, concern apparent in her voice. Fjorm and Kiran had then explained to her what had happened only months earlier, about how they had planned to meet with her and come up with a plan to beat Surtr, how Surtr had somehow beaten them there and severely weakened her, taking her hostage, and then, right at the very end of their campaign, how Surtr, in a final bid at triggering the Seal of Flames and restoring his invincibility, had thrown her into the Flames of Múspell, an action that proved fruitless, but still cost her her life. When they were finished, Gunnthrá had appeared deep in thought. Eventually, she had explained that she very well remembered the war with Múspell starting and communicating with Kiran in their dreams, but nothing beyond that, certainly not being captured and then killed. That had left Fjorm and Kiran both gaping in confusion and disbelief, leaving them with more questions than answers and at a complete loss as to where she could've possibly been pulled from**_

To this day, they still aren't certain just where Gunnthrá had come from, but that fact that she wasn't the same Gunnthrá they had lost was made very apparent. And yet, she still acted like the kind, wise elder sister she always had been around Fjorm, which extended to Ylgr when she had joined the Order and Hríd when he would visit Askr. It was almost easy to forget she wasn't the same sister they had grown up with sometimes, almost easy to pretend they had never lost her at all...but they could never quite fool themselves in the end, and indeed, afterwards it seemed wrong they tried at all

**_"Even if she's not technically my sister, I have no desire whatsoever to fight her, even if this is only just a friendly competition"_ **

So deep in her thoughts was she that she almost missed Surtr's reply

"I can imagine. I apologize for the fact that you must be the one to face her. And yet...honestly, its probably for the best that I lost to you, facing her myself...I don't think I could do it, it just wouldn't feel right, considering I..." his face fell as his sentence trailed off, but he didn't need to finish it, Fjorm knew what he was trying to say. _**"**_ _ **Considering I killed her. Considering I'm the reason the sister you grew up with isn't here"**_

She still remembered Surtr's reaction when he had first seen Gunnthrá after being brought into the Order of Heroes. He had merely been on his way through the main plaza of the Order when his eyes fell upon her. She had been speaking with Fjorm at the time and hadn't even noticed Surtr at first, but Fjorm had. She remembered how he had completely froze up, his face painted with disbelief, how his eyes widened almost comically. And...she remembered the absolute staggering amount of pain, regret, and sadness that flashed across his eyes as he looked at her. When Gunnthrá had finally taken notice of him as well, she had been surprised to see him too, though when she opened her mouth to say something to him, whatever was keeping him in place seemed to release its hold, and he all but ran back in the direction he came from. _**"I remember being glad seeing him in such a state as well,"**_ she recalled with a bit of shame, she had still carried her immense hatred of him within her at the time after all

He had actively avoided Gunnthrá for weeks afterwards. Gunnthrá had wanted to speak to him, but wherever she was, he made sure he wasn't. Eventually Kiran had caught wind of it and sat them down to talk, refusing to let them leave the room until whatever needed to be said was out in the open. To this day she still didn't know exactly what had went on in that room, didn't know the words that had been exchanged, but when Surtr and Gunnthrá had emerged almost an hour later, he had looked immensely drained and yet simultaneously like a weight had been lifted off him, and if the heartfelt smile Gunnthrá had given him was any indication, things between them had worked out for the better. But even so, Surtr still got noticeable uncomfortable whenever Gunnthrá was brought up

" _ **I can only imagine what the thought of having to fight her would do to him"**_

She lightly touched his arm, to comfort him and to show she understood, and they left things at that. As silence formed between them again, this time, neither of them tried to break it

* * *

 

Not long after their conversation died off did they reach to stands to the arena where the match between Helbindi and Ylgr take place. It was decently filled, both with heroes Kiran had summoned and citizens of Askr, who were allowed to watch the Gauntlet. Upon finding seats of their own, Fjorm noted with amusement that the fight was going exactly how she thought it would be; with Helbindi all but throwing the battle as he half heartedly swung at Ylgr, who easily side stepped his attacks and countered with her own. She could see the mask of frustration settled on her little sister's face, and she knew she didn't much appreciate Helbindi going easy on her, especially after drilling him on fighting her as if she were any other opponent before the Gauntlet had even started

_**"I'm serious Helbindi! You may be like a big brother to me and all, but I don't want you going easy on me! That'll take all the fun out of it!" Ylgr had vehemently responded to him when he had suggested just giving the win to her. Helbindi sighed in response "Come on brat, do you honestly think I could bring myself to attack you? Even if it technically won't be a 'real' fight, the hits will still definitely be real and they'll definitely hurt. I...I can't do that to you." Fjorm watched from the sidelines as Ylgr's face softened at hearing his words, but she was still determined, so she tried a different approach. Grabbing his hands, she giggled lightly and said, "Helbindi, I know you'd never actually hurt me, but its like you said! This won't be a real fight, so you shouldn't think of it as one! Think of it more as a...as a training exercise! We train together all the time now after all! I can handle whatever you throw at me, I can promise you that!" Helbindi looked at her with a deadpan look on his face and replied "Yeah, and I go easy on you there too". Ylgr had sputtered in disbelief at that and Fjorm just barely managed to hold back her laugh. When she let out a dramatic "Helbindiii!" once her disbelief subsided, Fjorm could no longer contain her mirth and laughed, with Helbindi joining in on her amusement not long after while Ylgr stared at both of them with an annoyed expression on her face** _

Surtr had joined them not too long after and Ylgr had practically demanded he get his " _boy-toy_ " to agree to her terms, sending Fjorm into a full on laughing fit and even drawing a hearty chuckle from Surtr while Helbindi was now the one with the annoyed expression on his face, not without a bit of red accompanying it though. Being the determined girl she is though, Ylgr had soon gotten him to promise he wouldn't hold back on her in their fight. But, the display before her made it clear that he just couldn't keep his word in the end, something Ylgr was making her severe displeasure of known as the fight progressed, much to Fjorm's and Surtr's amusement

Eventually, Ylgr landed a rather heavy blow on Helbindi, hard enough to cause even Surtr to wince, and he was sent to his knees. Ylgr let out an audible "Eep!", seemingly surprised herself at the force of the attack, and she rushed to his side, but even from the distance she was at, Fjorm could see Helbindi was still alright, even chuckling slightly at the concern Ylgr displayed

Follwing the attack, the match was declared over, with Ylgr as the winner. "Well," Fjorm said as Surtr and her rose upon Helbindi and Yglr making for the arena exit, "we should be making our exit as well now. I imagine Ylgr's already started reprimanding Helbindi on his performance, I'd say a timely rescue is in order"

Surtr chuckled at her words, "We'd best move quickly then"

* * *

In spite of his injuries and the exhaustion he felt, Helbindi couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face

"Well done brat. I knew you could do it."

"No thanks to you holding back. I hope you didn't think you were going to get away with doing that, because you most certainly are not!"

He let out a tired sigh in response, but the amused smile never left his face. _**"I knew this was coming after all"**_

"Come on brat, don't be like that. I was really swinging at ya at for awhile there and you still put me through the paces, hell, you ended up beating me! You should be proud of yourself!"

"Nuh, uh, uh! Don't you start with me! You _may_  have tried for a minute or two there, but then you immediately stopped! I didn't even really have to put any effort in to beat you in the last stretch of the fight!"

Helbindi couldn't help but laugh in response to that, earning a pout from Ylgr

"Don't laugh! I'm being serious here! How am I ever gonna grow as a fighter and be able to help you and Fjorm on missions if you keep coddling me? I may have won, yes, but its only because you practically gave the win to me! I...I want to win because my own strength made it possible...to show you and Fjorm that I can be competent, that I won't just be a burden on you..."

Ylgr seemed to sag upon admitting that and she refused to meet his gaze. Helbindi's smile dimmed a bit at that, and he sighed again as he bent down to Ylgr's level

"Ylgr, look at me"

She tried stubbornly refusing his request for a moment, but she eventualled caved in and faced him again

"I'm sorry I held back. I know I promised you I wouldn't, but I did anyways and I'm sorry for that. However, don't think for a minute that that takes away from how capable you are. Even if I'd rather you stay as far away from real combat as possible right now, you've proven to be an incredibly capable fighter in such a short time and you're only getting stronger as time passes. I know with you having my back, I'd have nothing to worry about. But being good at fighting isn't everything Ylgr, and its certainly not necessary for you to have any worth. You're worth so much already, and you're definitely not a burden. Me, Fjorm, Hríd, Gunnthrá, hell, even Surtr no doubt, we'll all love you and be there for you no matter what you choose to do in life"

A hesitant, yet hopeful look bloomed on her face, "Really?"

Helbindi smirked at her "Hey, do I make a habit out of saying sappy shit?"

Ylgr face lit up as she laughed in response "No"

"Well there you go then"

Ylgr laughed again, and a smile spread across her face, "Thanks Helbindi"

"Anytime, brat" he said as he affectionately ruffled her hair

She laughed again as she pulled out of his reach, "Don't think this means you're off the hook though. I'm still mad at you" she said with an expression that was fighting to stay serious

He was about to say something in response when a familiar voice cut him off

"Ah, there's our little victor and her glorified punching bag"

They both looked over to see a smiling Fjorm approaching them, with Surtr not too far behind

"Fjorm!" Ylgr happily called out, running to her elder sister. As she came within reach, Fjorm scooped her up and twirled her around, much to Ylgr's apparent chagrin

"Fjorm! Don't do that! I'm hardly a child anymore you know, I'm too old to be treated like one!" Ylgr cried out, sounding very much like the child she claimed not to be

Fjorm giggled lightly in response as a mischievous smirk found its way to her face, "Oh, but can't a big sister show her little sister just how proud she is of her?"

Ylgr cried out more in protest as Helbindi looked on in amusement. Surtr had reached his side by now and he brushed his arm lightly. Helbindi turned his attention to him, a softer smile taking over his features as he did so. Surtr looked back at him with his own soft smile, though it was tinged with a bit of amusement

"You appear rather happy in spite of the fact that you just lost." Helbindi just lightly chuckled

"If it were anyone else, I probably would've been rather pissed at losing so badly. But, I'm ok with her having the win. Besides, even if I was going easy on her, I'd say she earned it. She's got a lot talent and power backing her, my battered body can attest to that" Surtr's gaze swept across his body as he said that and his expression softened

"Are you ok?" he asked softly

With that question finally asked, his exhaustion all of a sudden seemed to fully catch up with him, but Helbindi just shrugged in response "Eh, bit tired, and there'll no doubt be some bruises left over, but other than that I'm no worse for wear"

"Would you like to go back to our room?"

After hours of fighting (or dodging and weaving with a little fighting in his case), the thought of sleep was enough to make a blissfilled sigh escape him, and he nodded, "Yeah, I'd like that"

Surtr nodded in response, and, after nodding his farewells to Fjorm and Ylgr, began leading Helbindi back to their shared room

"I can say one thing for certain though"

Surtr quirked his eyebrow at the statement, "And that is?"

Helbindi turned to him with smirk on his face, "I'm definitely supporting Fjorm in the next round"

Surtr couldn't help but chuckle at that

As they were walking, Surtr looked over at Helbindi, taking note of the tired, yet genuine smile on his lover's face, and a smile of his own formed at the sight of it. Even after he willingly lost a battle he normally would fight tooth and nail to win, endured injuries he could've avoided, and exhausted himself far more than he needed to, he's still able to smile, all because he did it for Ylgr. This selflessness that you wouldn't even expect upon looking at him is just one of the many things he absolutely loves about Helbindi

**_"I'll never allow myself to forget just how lucky I am for being loved by someone as wonderful as him and being able to love him back. Especially when I hardly deserve it"_ **

With that thought, he reached down and linked Helbindi's hand with his own, squeezing it tightly. Helbindi turned his smile to him and squeezed his hand back in response. Their hands remained locked all the way to their room

* * *

 

After closing the door behind them and locking it so they wouldn't be disturbed, Surtr started removing his armor while Helbindi lazily did the same, or at least tried to. Seeing his lover sleepily fumbling with his armor in an attempt to remove it, Surtr shook his head in amusement as he ceased removing his armor and walked over to help Helbindi remove his. Once his last piece of armor came loose and he was left in nothing but his smallclothes, Helbindi unceremoniously plopped down face first onto their bed, not even bothering with the blanket, causing Surtr to chuckle at the sight as he resumed removing his own armor.

**_"He must be more tired than I thought"_ **

After removing the crown from his head and setting it with the rest of his armor, he pulled the covers up and settled down onto the bed as well, pulling Helbindi to him once he was settled, who sleepily nuzzled his face into Surtr's neck in turn

"Dunno why ya bother with the blanket anyways," Helbindi murmed, "yer plenty warm as it is". Surtr let out a small rumble of laughter in response

"Are you comfortable, love?"

He got a muffled " _mmhmm_ " in reply as Helbindi sleepily nuzzled further into the crook of his neck

"Alright. Rest easy then, I'll see you in the morning"

This time he got a muffled " _mmkay_ " as his response, and Surtr couldn't help but smile fondly

As he closed his eyes, he pulled Helbindi closer to him and, before sleep could claim him, said one last thing, one thing he's made sure to tell Helbindi every night since they had confessed their love to each other

"I love you Helbindi"

As his mind began to submit to the darkness and sleep began to take hold of him, he still caught Helbindi's reply, slurred and muffled, and yet still filled with warmth

"I love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's that. This was just one of those ideas that popped into my head and refused to go away. Hopefully I didn't get too sappy at the end there, though considering this is a romance between Surtr and Helbindi with my writing skills, I think it can only be helped so much. Guess I just gotta hope I didn't overdo it. I'm not sure if I explained the Gunnthrá situation well or not, I only want there to be one static timeline and world of Zenith in the headcanon, I feel like multiple timelines and worlds of Zenith would cheapen the change Surtr goes through in my headcanon. As for Ylgr...honestly, I don't know her character well, she was barely in Book 2 and I haven't pulled her so I haven't heard any of her lines. However, its obvious she loves Fjorm and the rest of her siblings, and of course is fond of Helbindi, so I imagine, what with being kidnapped and putting Fjorm (and Hríd, but I'm putting a bigger focus on Fjorm) through so much, nearly getting Helbindi killed in this headcanon, and inadvertently getting Gunnthrá killed in this headcanon, she would feel like a burden to everyone and would want to amend that, which leads to her learning to fight with those daggers of hers so she can help out. Hopefully you all found this story enjoyable and not too hard to follow. I might even write out the rest of the headcanon someday if people are interested, though I'm not sure. Writing as a whole intimidates me and I honestly don't know its the thing for me, the stories also sound so much better in my head, but when they get written out they don't look as good. That's no doubt due to the fact that I'm just not good with words in general. I debated whether or not to post this for awhile as it is, but I figured why not, criticism will help me get better at the very least. For now I'll say this is a oneshot taking place in a series, but nothing is set in stone. Anyways, that's it for now I guess. Thank you for your time and comment on the story if you wish, just, have mercy plz


End file.
